SMAC QUAND LA DOULEUR NOUS UNIES
by lilougeri
Summary: Lor d'une enquete Mac et Stella vont faire une grande découverte qui risque fort de bouleverser leur vie. SMAC! SMAC! SMAC!


Le passé resurgit

Il est huit heures du soir et comme chaque 28 juin Mac est devant cette immeuble et il pleure. Il pleure tellement qu'il a dut mal à lire la plaque en marbre qu'il y a devant lui mais ce n'est pas grave car il l'a connaît par cœur. Il pourrait citer les noms de ces 17 enfants les yeux fermés. 17 enfants, 17 orphelins morts il y a des années dans l'incendie de leur orphelinat. Et un prénom…Emilie… _Mon dieu Emilie comme tu me manques !_ Peut on seulement imaginer qu'un garçon de huit ans puisse être si amoureux ? Et que plus de trente ans après il l'aime toujours avec autant de passion ? Ca lui fait mal mais il repense à chaque moment passé avec elle. Ils ont été rare mais tellement merveilleux. Il se souvient de leur rencontre.

_Elle était avec les enfants de l'orphelinat. Ils étaient en route pour rentrer à New York quand leurs car était tombé en panne dans le village de Kernach. C'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait suivi un chat et c'était égarée. Des le premier regard elle lui avait plu. C'est yeux était si vert et si triste. Elle était terrifiée. Durant tout le trajet pour la reconduire à son groupe elle n'avait pas parlé. Arrivé en haut d'un petite pente d'où il pouvait voir les autres enfants il lui avait donné un petit bouquet de fleur qu'il avait cueilli sur le chemin. Sans un mot elle s'était éloignée de lui ,puis revenant sur ses pas, l'avait embrassé. « -Je m'appelles Amy !». En une seconde Mac était tombé amoureux de cette petite fille et personne n'avait jamais pris sa place dans son cœur…pas même Claire. Mac avait put la revoir. Les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient finalement resté tout un week-end à Kernach puis avec la complicité de Gil, Getro et Horacio il avait passé quelques jours à New York. Lorsqu'elle était tombée malade il s'était rendu à son chevet, il lui fallait un rein ou elle mourai. Mac était désespéré. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de lui laisser donner un de ses rein à la femme qu'il aimait. Avant l'intervention Mac et Amy s'étaient endormies main dans la main. L'opération avait réussi. Emilie vivrai et ils seraient heureux ensemble… _

Mais comme à chaque fois que Mac s'était retrouvé devant cette immeuble les souvenirs heureux avait vite été chassé par ceux de cette soirée.

_Il avait fugué pour venir la voir. Cette fois ses amis l'avaient accompagné mais quand ils étaient arrivé l'immeuble était en feu. Mac s'était introduit dans l'immeuble et avait cherché Amy. Et là il les avait trouvé coincé dans une salle dont la porte était bloqué. Il criait et tapait contre cette maudite porte. Elle était là…de l'autre coté, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! L'immeuble commencé à s'effondrer. Ses trois amis l'empoignèrent et le forcèrent à sortir par une fenêtre situé à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ils devaient se marier et finir leur vie ensemble. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça…._

_Ce jour là Mac avait perdu son innocence et il n'a jamais cessé d'être torturé. La police lui avait appris qu'Amy était le diminutif d'Emilie. _

Mac est toujours debout devant l'immeuble. _Avec elle il était si différant. Tout simplement heureux. Jamais ça n'avait été si fort…enfin….Parfois avec Stella…Il l'a regardé et tout lui revenait à l'esprit. Il devenait serein, apaisé. Elle avait le regard d'Emilie et il aimait se noyer dedans. _

Son téléphone sonne, il y a eu un meurtre à deux rue d'ici. Sur place il retrouve Stella, Danny et Flack et comme tous les jours il reprend le travail avec ce creux au fond de lui. Durant l'enquête Stella et Mac s'éloignent à la recherche d'indice. Il sent son cœur saigner quand il passe devant l'immeuble. Stella pause doucement sa main sur lui.

« -Mac vous m'accordez quelques minutes j'ai quelque chose à faire » Elle sort de sa poche intérieure une petite fleur blanche que Mac reconnaît tout de suite. Une Edelweiss la spécialité de Kernach. Stella se dirige vers la stèle où quelques heures plus tôt il a déposé une rose rouge.

« -C'était mon orphelinat quand l'immeuble a brûlé. A l'époque on me surnommait Amy. Mon petit ami est mort dans cette incendie. Ca peut paraître ridicule parce que j'avais sept ans mais je l'aimais. Il est rentré dans cette immeuble pour me sauvé et il mort. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais à l'hôpital. Quelques semaines plus tôt j'avais subit une opération et je devais passer des examens. Tout ce que j'ai de lui c'est son rein. Le choc de l'accident m'a fait tout oublier. Je ne sais plus son nom, ni où il habitait. J'ignores comment on s'est rencontrés mais je me souviens d'un week-end dans les rue de New York avec lui. Il me protégeait et il était tendre avec moi. Je peux vous sembler stupide mais malgré toute ces années je l'aime toujours et comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. »

Mac se tien juste derrière elle, il la regarde, les larmes aux yeux. _Ce n'est pas possible, les pompiers étaient sure d'eux. Mais pourtant…Elle est vivante !_

Tout devient flou et semble irréelle. Mac prend le bras de Stella, la forçant à se retourner vers lui.

« -Stella j'aurais dut savoir ! Reconnaître vos yeux… » et sans plus rien dire il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse passionnément. Stella répond à se baisé avec autant de passion. Elle a compris et des larmes de joie coule sur ses joue. L'homme brisé redevient l'enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps et il s'agrippe à son bonheur. Cette fois rien ne les séparera.

The end


End file.
